


Growing Old

by Inori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他梦见自己的衰老和死亡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> A short story for White Valentine 2013

罗德里赫梦见自己在一夕间衰老，鸡皮鹤发，步履蹒跚。时光的洪流带走了曾经熟悉的一切，只留下他在这个陌生到荒凉的世界，孤单如置身无垠的沙海。  
睁开双眼时他仍躺在自家卧室，清晨的微光中身边的景物熟悉依旧。他怔了片刻然后扯开了唇角，自嘲于这个梦的荒谬。作为国家象征的他们是国民心目中国家形象的具现，没有人会想象自己的国家衰老，所以即使到消失的那一刻，他们也依旧会保持年轻的面貌。  
他将这个荒谬的梦归咎于那个笨蛋先生常年的聒噪对他脑神经造成的永久性损害。  
“那个笨蛋先生”是他的邻居，这个不幸的身份直接导致那个笨蛋先生成了几百年中与他交往最多的国家。不论是载入史册的战争以及结盟条约还是史书不曾书写的明争暗斗，总之几百年中，他被迫成为最了解那个笨蛋先生的人，而那个笨蛋先生则同样对他的一切了如指掌——这点从那个人可以毫不费力地找到迷路的他、或是轻而易举地穿过层层封锁（那时他们的军队甚至还在前线对峙）来到他的办公室就可见一斑。或许是本身所处的土地太过贫瘠，那个笨蛋先生从骑士团时代开始就对他——具体来说是他所在的土地——有浓厚的兴趣，罗德里赫认为，自己养成了这种随遇而安的性格有一大半要归功于那个笨蛋先生对他几百年如一日的骚扰挑衅，而那个笨蛋先生发展出了这种纠缠不休的性格是否是他的原因，他不得而知。  
想这种无聊的事简直是浪费时间。睡意全无的罗德里赫起身穿衣，这样想着。反正今天要去德国，看到那个笨蛋先生再让他补偿我的精神损失。

罗德里赫乘坐的火车在上午9点准时到达了柏林中央火车站，前来接站的路德维希身上依旧黏着树袋熊一样补眠的菲利西安诺，但也再没有其他人。  
“哥哥他临时有急事，昨天晚上去了波兰。”路德维希的话说得理所当然，这让他略有点郁闷，难道自己来德国就一定是找那个笨蛋先生吗——不对，一直以来都是那个笨蛋先生单方面纠缠他而不是反过来吧……  
菲利西安诺充斥着各种美食名称的梦呓打断了他的腹诽，路德无奈地把树袋熊状抱着他的菲利扯下来，拍着他的头话语无比宠溺：“好好，马上带你去吃。”  
“上车吧，罗德里赫先生。”  
他们驱车前往国会大厦，补充了能量的菲利西安诺这时才终于清醒过来，他从后座翻出素描本一边画一边哼着欢快的小调。罗德里赫有些好奇地凑过去看，素描本上画着不少肖像，出现频率最高的大背头男人依旧能看出路德维希的特征，只是那满脸的皱纹看起来有莫名的违和感。  
“昨天我和路德一起去拜访了前总理先生，他给我们看了家族聚会的照片。我在想如果路德也变成那样的老爷爷是什么样呢，然后就画下来了。”菲利西安诺笑得有些调皮，“不过我觉得路德就算真的变成老爷爷大概也和现在没什么区别吧——反正我肯定还会认识他。”  
前座开车的路德维希闷闷地接了一句“我变成老头子的时候你也不会太年轻吧——话说回来你本来就比我大。”然后两个人默契地笑开，他看着那惟妙惟肖的素描皱起了眉头，早晨的梦境仿佛被印在了雪白的素描纸上，刺眼得让人心烦意乱。

这天的例行会议到底开了些什么内容他已没有太深的印象。会议结束后安东尼奥和弗朗西斯先后对“你居然没和基尔伯特在一起”这件事表示了相同程度的惊讶，理所当然的语调让他积累了半天的怒火完全爆发，在用毫不优雅的语气镇住了安东尼奥后，弗朗西斯塞给他一个手提袋，里面玫瑰色的信封和礼物包让他更加不悦地皱起了眉头。  
“既然你说和基尔没什么关系，那以后哥哥我也懒得替他挡这些东西了。这是我家的女士们给他的礼物，拜托你转交了，罗德里赫。”  
然后弗朗西斯和安东尼奥勾肩搭背地转身离开，一路上都能听见颇为愉悦地讨论接下来的旅游方案的声音。每次来德国都要（像从没来过一样）激动地四处观光一番这两个人也真是够了。罗德里赫无奈地腹诽，落在那个颇有些分量的手提袋上的目光也变得焦躁而不悦。  
他知道总是到处宣扬“本大爷一个人也很快乐”的基尔伯特其实人缘一直很好，天生的骑士风度和战神的威名让不少人为之折服和心动。经他的手传递出去的情书数量就已经多到无法计算，而每年情人节看到那个笨蛋先生在各种地方被人拦截送玫瑰送巧克力乃至送吻也已经让他见怪不怪，甚至于在看不到基尔伯特的那几年，他还会特地收集崇拜者们的礼物，越过伊万的层层封锁寄到东柏林去。  
——可就算这样，基尔伯特也从没考虑过放弃对唯一不给他好脸色看的罗德里赫的纠缠，执着程度堪称奇迹，几百年如一日始终孜孜不倦。  
罗德里赫看着手里的礼物袋陷入沉思。  
关于“基尔伯特会不会有一天厌倦这种单方面的关系”这点他不是从没考虑过，他也没自我感觉良好到认为所有人都会喜爱他的程度。最开始他也祈祷这个笨蛋先生赶快厌倦他好落个清净，然而神似乎从没听到他的祈求，基尔伯特几百年来始终保持着第一次对他吼“本大爷对你很感兴趣”的激情，不分时间场合地骚扰他，最终在所有人的认知中制造了“罗德里赫附近一定能找到基尔伯特，反过来也一样”的常识。  
他想王耀说过的三人成虎的确是真理，现在就连他也觉得，基尔伯特不在他身边是一件完全不正常的事。

晚上路德维希很抱歉地打电话说他被菲利西安诺拖去看电影，所以晚饭请他一人解决一下。  
“你可以去哥哥的公寓，我已经和管家波特曼先生说过了。”路德维希直截了当地挂了电话，把他“我为什么要在主人不在的时候去他的公寓吃饭”的抱怨堵在忙音之外。

于是半个小时后，他提着装满情书和礼物的袋子站在了基尔伯特的公寓外。  
“好久不见了，埃德尔斯坦先生。”老管家的微笑慈祥又和善，“请进，晚饭已经准备好了。”  
老管家对他的态度一直像对待这里真正的主人基尔伯特一样。一开始他也表示过自己只是个客人完全不需要这样周到的照顾，但老管家依旧用“和基尔伯特少爷一样的标准”对待他的每一句话，时间长了罗德里赫自己都认为，继续反驳成为一件无比失礼的事。  
他简单地道谢，然后和往常一样坐在客厅里。老管家端来的茶杯还是他专用的那个，红茶也是他在维也纳喝惯的那种——这个发现让他有点无奈。他想到自己在维也纳的公寓同样堆满了基尔伯特专用的东西，从日常用品到奇怪的毛绒玩具不一而足。某次他甚至在一大早接到某个笨蛋先生打来的电话，“我的印章是不是在你家”的询问让他恨不能沿着电话线伸手过去，掐住那吐出这样理所当然话语的喉咙。  
有些人的存在永远是这么张扬。他捧着茶杯这样想道，不论你怎么拒绝，他也会固执地出现在你的视线中，把你的生活全部染上他的色彩，直到再无法摆脱。  
似乎感觉到他的不快，老管家安慰道：“基尔伯特少爷刚才打电话来说，他明天一早就能回来。”  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”虽然这个安慰让罗德里赫的心情更加烦躁了。  
晚上管家照例安排他睡在公寓的主卧，仿佛基尔伯特家根本没有客房这种东西。主卧的大床柔软宽大一如往常，黄色肥啾抱枕灿烂得让人郁闷。  
床头柜上摆着的依旧是菲特烈二世的画像，但画像旁边多了另一个画框，画框里是儿童时代的他，圆润的脸颊，圆滚滚的手臂，惟妙惟肖仿佛照片——当然那个年代根本不可能有照片存在。  
罗德里赫看着肖像画中幼小的自己，想起某次半梦半醒的边缘特曾听到基尔伯特的抱怨，说他没见过幼年时代的自己，而作为国家，他们又不可能期待彼此变得老态龙钟的那天，总感觉有点遗憾。  
——他突然想起自己这样烦躁的原因了。  
一个月前某天半夜，基尔伯特突然毫无预兆地出现在他家阳台下，抱着一大束矢车菊扮演诗人。夸张的语调和表情引来了不少邻居善意或是戏谑的围观，视线焦点处的罗德里赫涨红了脸，不知道是因为窘迫还是愤怒。  
“愿上帝赐给我平凡，苍老，只为和我的爱人携手，共度一生。”  
“觉得很感动或者很惊喜吗，小少爷？”  
一大摞乐谱从窗口飞出，准确地命中诗人先生的脸。  
“你这个笨蛋先生！那是求婚的台词不要乱用！大半夜的你能不能安静点？！”罗德里赫先生探出上半身，怒吼声中气十足。  
基尔伯特夸张地垮下脸，沉默了很久才一字一顿地开口：“我说小少爷你该不会，根本不记得今天是什么日子了吧？”  
连续很多天都忙得焦头烂额睡眠不足的罗德里赫现在只想睡觉，于是他的语气也变得有些不耐：“我现在很累，你要进来就进来，不进来就回家睡觉去。”  
“那算了，你继续睡吧。情人节快乐，奥地利阁下。”  
基尔伯特的最后一句话用了很长时间才作为有效信号传入他现在运行迟缓的大脑，可这时，那个银发的身影早已消失在他家门外。罗德里赫按着发胀的太阳穴长长叹了口气，睡意全消。  
那天之后基尔伯特再没和他联系过，虽然彼此工作繁忙十天半个月没有联系并不是什么罕见的事，但在那样不欢而散之后，罗德里赫只能将基尔伯特的沉默解释为生气。他知道基尔伯特并不算十分易怒的人，但这样的人一旦生气，持续时间反而比暴躁易怒的人更长。  
一个月来基尔伯特私人手机始终关机这件事，更是确认了罗德里赫的推断。  
基尔伯特罕见的不合作态度让他开始反省，那个被他遗忘的情人节，基尔伯特半夜出现在他家窗下时所说的那句话，或许真的，发自肺腑。  
得出这个推论后，他想起很多年之前有谁对他说过，所谓肺腑之言，正是因为稀有所以才如此珍贵。而对绝大部分成年人来说，真正发自内心的告白，往往需要鼓起一生的勇气。  
正是从那天开始，他的心情如欧元汇率一般势不可挡地低落下去。  
这实在是荒谬，在那个人纠缠了他几百年之后他才第一次认真地思考，基尔伯特感兴趣的或许并不只是他所在的土地或是其他，而是，他罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦这个人。而他自己长久以来暧昧不明的态度或许也并不是厌恶，而是对即将到来的变化的一种本能的恐惧：害怕改变什么，更害怕，改变不了什么。  
——更让他觉得荒谬的是，他躺在基尔伯特的床上才终于想明白这个浅显无比的问题。  
算了，等天亮之后，好好对那个笨蛋先生道歉吧。他们还有几乎无限的时间，再大的隔阂，也总有时间化解。  
至于那个笨蛋先生的心意，他想他会认真考虑的。

这天他梦见白雪皑皑的荒原，白发的战士跪在一地血泊中，鲜血模糊了他的表情。他的声音和着凛冽的朔风吹进他耳中，把血液都冻成一片冰冷。  
——你看我们是国家，求不来平凡和苍老，等待我们的，只有消亡。  
他梦见自己在一夕间衰老，他的笨蛋先生在他不知道的时候消失不见。身边的一切都熟悉依旧，可他却觉得孤单得仿佛被整个世界遗弃。  
满身冷汗的他从梦中惊醒，令人绝望的孤独感依旧如影随形。他烦躁地翻身打算下床，摸索眼镜的手意外地碰到了另一个人的温度。  
被吵醒的基尔伯特目光茫然，语调还带着游离于梦境边缘的慵懒：“怎么了，小少爷？做噩梦了？”  
后面的话语被怀里突然增加的重量打断。  
“听着……我不许你变老也不许你随便消失，你只能留在我身边，直到世界末日。”罗德里赫埋在他怀里，语气凶狠，话语却又如此温柔。基尔伯特怔了三秒，然后他释然地微笑，轻吻落在罗德里赫的额头上，语调温暖如对待受惊的小动物：“我在，我一辈子都会在你身边。”  
平凡和苍老对我们而言奢侈而不可求，但我们还有近乎无限的时间可以在一起。  
至于喜欢和爱，总有一天，我会认真地说出口。  
情人节快乐，我的……

————恶搞补完————  
“情人节那天晚上……很对不起，基尔伯特。”  
“哈？情人节？啊你说你用乐谱砸我那天？没关系反正这么多年本大爷早被砸习惯了。”  
“你真没生气的话为什么这一个月一直没联系？”  
“我一回国就被总理派到南非访问，一直忙到前天才回来，结果连自己家都没进就又被扔到了波兰，昨天听阿西说你来了我立刻提前完成工作跑回来了，小少爷你有没有很感动？”  
“那为什么这几天我打你手机你一直关机？”  
“走之前手机掉进啤酒杯里了，我还没来得及换……小少爷你脸色不太好……”  
“……你这个大笨蛋先生！”  
“喂不要用肥啾打！肥啾会疼的！”


End file.
